


a long time coming

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Riverdale - pre-Season 3, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Sweet Pea has wanted Betty ever since her little Serpent Dance, and now he finally has his chance.





	a long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written Sweet Pea once before this, but when I was looking over my prompts, this one decided to jump out of me and I gave it a try. It was definitely a fun way for me to end my dry spell of writing! I'll try not to take another two months to publish something new.

Betty thought she’d imagined it at first, the way Sweet Pea’s stare seemed to linger on her a heartbeat longer than it should have.

She’d been in a haze since school let out, and between the growing summer heat and the sleep she lost while throwing herself into Archie’s case, she tried to convince herself that her lingering wariness had nothing to do with Sweet Pea at all. She’d been haunted by the Black Hood, only to learn that the man had been her own _father_ , and then Archie had been arrested in front of the entire school. Of course she was going to feel paranoid over the littlest things, and she knows that’s exactly what Jughead would have told her if she brought it up to him at all. He would have promised her that she’s a Serpent now - that she’s the Serpent _Queen_ , a fact that Sweet Pea wouldn’t take lightly - and while Sweet Pea may not always be her first advocate, he wouldn’t think of putting a hand on her.

Betty wanted to believe it, and with her every hour dedicated to working on Archie’s case with Mary or helping Veronica keeping Pop’s afloat, it was easy enough to ignore the nagging sensation she felt whenever she caught Sweet Pea’s gaze on her. She’d heard from Veronica that he was hooking up with Josie now, and she told herself that he was simply _happy_. That the lingering gleam in his eyes wasn’t meant for Betty at all.

But of course, she’d been wrong.

* * *

She startles awake with a sharp inhale, a warm sensation spiraling down her spine and tightening low in her stomach as her eyelashes flutter open. She feels as though she’s tingling, and the shiver that suddenly racks through her body pushes her mind further out of her fog of sleep as the sensation builds and builds. She’s faintly aware of a low buzzing sound in the air, of the soreness in her muscles and an odd weight seeming to push against her limbs, keeping her in place.

Then the sensation turns into a firm, palpable press right between her legs, one that has her squeezing her eyes shut as her body arches, and that’s when she feels it: the sharp pinch of something digging into her skin. She jerks her head up in surprise, and her stomach _drops_ when she sees the leather cuff wrapped around her wrist, strapping her arm above her head, keeping her pinned to the surface she’s on. It feels hard and cold and smooth under her body; her _bare_ body, she realizes with another uneasy curl in her chest, left vulnerable and on full display with her limbs spread open.

“It’s about time.”

Betty’s eyes snap forward, flinching against a harsh light overhead until a broad silhouette leans over her, blocking her from the glare, and her vision blurs into focus onto a all-too familiar smirk.

_Sweet Pea._

“I thought I’d have to start without you,” he drawls, his expression nonchalant but his eyes gleaming as the sensation grows stronger between her legs. A moan falls from her lips, her body squirming in another shiver, this one longer and far more consuming than the first, and despite the fact that she’s naked, she feels hot. She feels as if she’s _burning up_ \--

Then the sensation moves up from between her legs, making Betty exhale as her body slumps back down against the table, though the tingling feeling hasn’t dissolved. It’s simply traveled over her hipbone, along her side, tickling against her ribcage, until it presses firmly against one of her hardened nipples, and her gaze snaps from Sweet Pea’s glinting expression to the vibrating wand in his hand, and that’s when the pieces click into place.

“What...what are--” she starts, cutting herself off with a gasp as the vibrations grow stronger, circling her nipple “-- _what are you doing?_ ”

“Getting you nice and sensitive,” he replies with ease, as if she had asked him about something simple and insignificant. He brings the wand to her other breast, massaging her nipple, and the tingling shoots down her spine and between her legs with renewed vigor, making her clit throb and her pussy - dripping wet from being played with while she’d been unconscious - twitch and clamp around nothing. Sweet Pea had worked her body up to the edge of her orgasm in her sleep, and already, she’s aching to be filled, aching to come.

But then he pulls the vibrator away and she lets out a shaky exhale, blinking up at him.

“Why?” she rasps, feeling the edges of her vision start to glaze with tears. Sweet Pea just arches an eyebrow at her, almost _bored_ , and for one, fleeting moment she thinks that maybe this isn’t real at all. Maybe she’s having another nightmare.

Then a sharp, prickling sensation presses against one of her nipples, the burst of pain it brings quickly dissolving into a shiver of pleasure - far too _real_ to be a figment of her imagination - and he holds up the object in his hand for her to see. It’s a small, spiked sort of pinwheel, barely bigger than his fingers, and she’s mortified to feel a flush of arousal coloring her cheeks, which grows hotter with her own humiliation as Sweet Pea’s smirk widen in realization. 

“You know what this is.” Technically, the sensation wheel has an actual medical purpose, but they both know that’s not where she’s seen it before. “So, perfect little Betty Cooper is into BDSM?” Sweet Pea taunts, rolling the spikes over her nipple again, and a wanton moan falls from her lips. She’s seen it in the porn she’s watched on her laptop late at night, underneath her covers. She’s watched women react in pure delight by being prickled by the toy - sometimes to the point of torture - and though she’d known in theory that someone might be so turned on that they can come from the pain, she doubted that it existed outside of exaggeration and clever editing.

But then Sweet Pea’s large hand comes around her throat, tightening with just enough pressure to cut off her breath as he rolls the pinwheel over her nipple with even more force, and her vision nearly whites out from the wave of pleasure that crashes down on her. She knows that she would be moaning if not for Sweet Pea choking the sound down, and his laugh echoes through the air as his fingers squeeze around her throat. Her eyes roll back, the pleasure heightening inside her with every second that he keeps her from breathing, and she’s far too turned on to worry about how she got here or why Sweet Pea is doing this to her in the first place. All she wants to do is _come_ , and another roll of the wheel over her other nipple brings her closer, _closer_ \--

Until he yanks both hands away, making her gasp for air, sputtering as her body shakes and the first licks of her orgasm start to fall away.

Fingers grasp at her chin, forcing her gaze back up to his as Sweet Pea licks his bottom lip, eyes dark and gleaming with hunger. “I’ll have to thank Archie for insisting he and Jughead go camping this weekend,” he says, his voice almost sounding _sincere_ with the sentiment. “Otherwise that boyfriend of yours would have never left your side, and I’ve been waiting since your sexy little Serpent Dance to get my hands on you. Precious, girl-next-door Betty Cooper, stripping down to her lingerie for us _Southside lowlifes_ and twirling around that stripper pole like it was her goddamn job? How could I not want that all for myself?”

She shudders, a curl of fear turning her stomach over, though she’s mortified when she feels that chilling sensation dissolve into arousal that pools between her legs, making her pussy twitch.

“Jughead will come back for me,” Betty breathes, but the warning comes out shaky and entirely weightless with the way her voice quivers. “So will Archie.”

“But how could they, when you decided to run away all on your own?” Sweet Pea taunts, eyebrows furrowing in a feigned confusion. Betty feels her heart stutter to a halt in her chest, her eyes widening as he recites the story from his smirking lips: “Your mother and sister have practically abandoned you for that damn Farm they keep prattling on about. Your father is a serial killer, and just when you needed him most, your boyfriend decides to put his efforts towards consoling his best friend that might spend the rest of his high school years in juvie, rather than talking his girlfriend down from the ledge. Why _wouldn’t_ you high-tail it out of this godforsaken town and never look back?”

She whimpers as he sinks two fingers into her, thrusting shallowly, and her eyes gloss over as she shakes her head and tries in vain to fight her arousal.

“I thought I might have a hard time trying to break you,” he adds, his other hand coming up to twist one of her nipples, and her cunt clamps down on his fingers as her eyes roll back, nearly coming on the spot. “But you’re such a slut for pain that you’ll be begging for my cock in no time -- and once you get a taste, you won’t even care about trying to escape. You won’t care about anything except being my perfect little Serpent slut.”

“I’ll _never_ beg for you,” she hisses out, but her body is already shaking once more against her restraints as he continues plucking at her nipple and fucking her faster. “I-- _ah_ \--” She gasps, back arching, lips parting as her vision starts to white out altogether, every harsh tug and thrust of his fingers pushing her right back to the tip of her orgasm--

But then he’s pulling away again, her eyes nearly going cross as her orgasm is yanked out from under her, and his laugh fills the air.

“Famous last words, Serpent Queen.”

* * *

She loses count.

She loses count of how many orgasms he’s pushed her toward, only to deny her at the last second. She loses count of how many minutes she thinks has gone by, how many _hours_ she’s been strapped to this table. How many toys he’s used on her: fucking her dripping cunt with dildo after dildo, prickling every inch of skin with that damn sensation wheel, making her nipples and her clit twitch and throb as he switches between the intensities of the vibrators. She squeals when he licks at her cunt, all the way up to her little bundle of nerves before sucking it harshly between his lips, her eyes crossing from the pleasure and her body shaking atop the table. She feels wrung out, her muscles pulled taut, and she aches so hard for her need to come that it _hurts_.

Her blood is pounding in her ears, her body tingling, suspended on her dozens and dozens of ruined orgasms, and her eyes are glazed over as she watches Sweet Pea shove his jeans off. He grasps his cock with one hand, and the sight of him - thick and long and hard, _so hard_ \- has her mewling from the back of her throat as he pulls at himself in lazy strokes. “You want this?” he asks, and Betty knows that, if she were to glance up at his face, she’d find his eyes gleaming; but she can’t bring herself to look away from his cock as his fingers work up and down the rigid shaft. Her clit throbs and cunt clamps down on aching emptiness as if begging on its own to be stretched by him and _fucked_ by him.

His free hand reaches over to unstrap one ankle, then the other, and then her wrists, and she doesn’t even care that she’s finally been set free. She’s tingling down to her bones with the need to come, every ounce of fight having been wrung out of her after being denied orgasm after orgasm, and she barely lets out a noise of protest when his hands grasp her hips and roughly tug her down the table, until she feels her ass perched at the very edge. He lifts her legs up, her spreading her wide as he hooks her ankles over his shoulders, and she _whines_ as she feels his thick tip rubbing against her swollen cunt lips.

“If you want it, you’ll have to use your words,” Sweet Pea taunts, pushing into her shallowly, just an inch or two, but already, her cunt is spasming around him as if trying to draw him all the way in. He laughs, sinking in just a little bit more - just enough for her to feel him starting to stretch her own - and lets her clamp desperately around him as she squirms on the head of his cock. Her hips roll on their own, trying to fuck herself down on him, but his hands grip her so hard in place that she knows she’ll probably bruise. “ _Use your words_.”

“P-Please,” she whimpers, the last, paper-thin layer of her resolve dissolving with her need to come. “ _Please_.”

“Please, what? What do you want, Serpent slut?”

She shivers, her sore nipples throbbing at the degrading word. “Your cock,” she mewls, eyelashes wetting with tears when her eyes flutter closed.

He pushes into her - slowly, _way too slowly_ \- every long, thick inch of him rubbing against her oversensitive folds, and her hands fumble to grip the edges of the table as he sinks all the way in, down to the hilt. The stretch of him is delicious as he throbs against her walls, seeming every bit as aroused as she feels. But when she expects him to start fucking her, he _doesn’t_ , leaving her squirming on his cock.

“There you go.” She can _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “Is that what you wanted?”

She whines, shaking her head, and she knows the command before he gives it to her. “ _Fuck me_ , please,” she begs, trying in vain to roll her hips against his tight hold on her hips. “Please, Sweet Pea, I _need_ to come. I need you to fuck me with your cock, please, _please_.”

He starts to pull out, making her spine arch, her stomach coiling in anticipation -- and then he slams back in, his hand coming around her throat. Not tight enough to choke her as he had before, but just enough for her to feel the threat of it. For her to let out a wanton moan because of it. “If I let you come, I’m not stopping until _I_ want to,” he tells her, as if in a warning, or maybe a _promise_. “I don’t give a damn if it’s too much. I don’t give a damn if it hurts.” He tightens his grip just a little bit more, drawing back and slamming into her harder, and harder, and Betty feels the pleasure spiraling down her spine. “Because you’re my Serpent slut and sluts come as many times as _I_ want them to. They come for _me_ and _my cock_ only.” 

Her eyes roll back, falling closed from the force of his thrusts, from the waves of sensation crashing over her. She’s close, _she’s so close_ , and she doesn’t want him to stop. She doesn’t think she can take it if he denies her another orgasm.

“Use your words, Serpent slut.” He fucks her faster, harder, and she’s so worried that he’ll stop yet again that she feels tears roll down from her eyes.

“Please, _please_ , may I come?” she cries, gripping onto the edge of the table so tightly, her fingertips start to tingle. “I’ll be your slut, I’ll be _all yours_ , just please make me come on your cock! _Please_ , please, I need to come. I need to. _I_ \--”

But she cuts herself off with a gasp as he grasps her shoulders with both hands and starts thrusting into her with renewed vigor, pulling her toward him so that he can fuck her harder and deeper with every thrust, and she comes within a matter of _seconds_. She shrieks, fingers scratching at the surface of the table in need of something, _anything_ to brace herself her as wave after wave of her orgasm hits her. She shakes her head back and forth, back and forth, her pussy clamping down so erratically, so tightly on his cock that she’s gasping for breath.

“ _One_ ,” Sweet Pea says, and Betty whimpers when she feels his thumb on her throbbing, swollen clit, rubbing in harsh circles as her body shakes and shakes.

Her second orgasm comes just after the first, her clit nearly aching in protest as she tries to twist away, but it’s useless and, even in the thick of her high, she knows it. She can feel it in his harsh, bruising thrusts that he’s not even a little close to letting up on her, that he’s only just begun to own her, and a shudder racks down her spine as her eyes cross from the force of her third orgasm. She feels smothered by the sensation, by the force of it, her back arching off of the table as her pussy tightens and tightens around his cock.

Then she feels a firm press against her cunt, her eyes flying open to find Sweet Pea smirking down at her as he holds the vibrator against her, sliding it higher up to her clit, and she squeals as her vision nearly whites out.

* * *

Betty struggles against the bite of leather around her wrists, keeping the clasped tightly together in front of her as the vibrator buzzes harder and harder against her clit, held in place by a strip of duct tape as she squirms and writhes from the unrelenting sensation. Sweet Pea watches her moaning on the floor from his perch on the couch, his legs spread wide and his cock hard in his hand as he strokes himself with one hand as the other holds the remote of her vibrator. If it had been before this - before she’d come on his cock six times, and before she’d spent the long hours that followed this with his cock nestled in her cunt, only falling asleep in the small doses of time where he wasn’t leisurely thrusting into her from behind and toying with her clit - this might have been enough for her. The vibrations pressed right against her throbbing bud would have been more than enough to make her orgasm at least twice, if not three times, leaving her sated and wrung out as she tucked herself into bed.

But, as Sweet Pea switches the vibrations up yet another notch, her hips jutting off of the floor almost in a constant rhythm, Betty finds her gaze sliding back to his rigid cock and her cunt clamps down on emptiness, aching to be fucked. She misses the thick stretch of him inside of her, the deep way he fills her, and - not for the first time since he’d taped the vibrator to her pussy and switched it on - she finds herself begging.

“Let me come, _please_ ,” she whines, legs pressing closed as she tries to force the vibrations harder against her clit, hoping to relieve the ache, though she knows it’s no use; she’s already tried. She squirms, rubbing her thighs together as she twists to press her cheek against the floor with a mewl. “I-I need to come. It _hurts_. I need it, I _need it, please_.”

“You have my permission,” he replies as he has every other time she’s begged him, his voice thick with amusement as he switches the vibrations higher, _higher._

She tries. She tries _so hard_ , squeezing her eyelids shut, legs locked together -- but she can’t quite get there. Her clit aches from the force of the vibrations, her pussy fluttering and tightening around nothing, never quite bringing her close enough to the edge for her to hope to fall over. She’s begged for his cock and he’s denied her every time, content with watching her writhe and whimper as he strokes himself. He’d jacked himself off once since dragging her into the living room and binding her like this, spraying ribbons of cum across the inside of her thighs and over her twitching cunt, but still not letting his cock touch her.

She mewls, licking her lips as she forces her legs open again, spreading them as wide as she can, the way he holds her open when he fucks her. She pictures him curled around her from behind when they’d been in his bed, her leg hitched up over his hip so he could take her even deeper, even harder, and just the mere thought of it has her shaking all over again. She remembers the way he played with her just as he is now: fucking her fast and hard, then stopping his hips as her orgasm slammed to a halt, just out of reach, and her body quivered as the sensation fell away. Then he’d rolled them over and onto their knees, his arms tight around her as he fucked and fucked and _fucked her_ , her fingers pulling at the bedsheet. He’d fucked her in a rhythm she couldn’t follow, that made her dizzy and delirious, his fingers on her clit, making her cunt clamp down on him in unrelenting ripples until she’d blacked out.

She moans, letting the memory wash over her, her pussy tightening as if his cock is in her at this very moment, and she’s close, she’s _close_ \--

Until he drops the vibrations down to the lowest setting, a dull, barely-there thrum against her clit, and she lets out a cry as he grasps her by her bound wrists and yanks her up and onto her knees. He drags her between his knees with her face only inches from his cock, and she blinks up at him from under heavy lids, inhaling the thick musk of his scent. He holds her with one hand by her hair, the other grasping his cock to drag his tip across her cheek and over her parted lips, painting her with pre-cum, before he’s sliding into her mouth and tugging her further onto his cock. She squirms when she feels him hit the back of her throat, tugging uselessly against her restraints, but he doesn’t stop; he pushes deeper, sliding into the tightness of her throat, and her moan gets trapped in her chest as he sinks into her mouth her nearly down to the hilt.

Her body nearly tingles in relief, her cunt twitching and tightening as if he’d slid his cock down there instead, and then he switches the vibrations back on, higher than before, and her cunt flutters with the force of her orgasm and it bursts through her. She squeaks in protest, her lungs burning, her eyes rolling closed as she tries to pull herself off, needing to breathe, but he keeps her there, his cock lodged in her throat as her body writhes in her orgasm. Her vision grows hazy, the force of her pleasure nearly dragging her under, but then he’s pulling her off at the last possible moment and she’s sucking in a gasp, sputtering.

She feels the tip of his cock hit her cheek, then her lips, and, despite nearly passing out from his cock being shoved in her throat, cutting off her air, she still wants more. Her lips close around the head, sucking and sucking, and she moans around him as he starts lifting his hips, thrusting shallowly into her mouth as his low chuckle fills her ears.

“That’s all you needed, isn’t it?” he practically coos, hitting the back of her throat with every thrust. “It doesn’t matter where it is inside you, as long as you have my cock.”

Sweet Pea doesn’t give her a chance to respond, just slips back into Betty's mouth, pulling her down until he hits the back of her throat, and switches the vibrator onto a medium sort of buzz and lets her suck and suck. She’s vaguely aware of the TV being turned on behind her, of the ever-changing sounds and flickers of light as he flips through the channels, but she doesn’t bother to pay attention. She _can’t,_ not with his thick cock inside of her, and not with his deep musk filling her senses, making her feel dizzy with pleasure as the steady pulse of the vibrator against her clit brings her to another orgasm.

It hits Betty softer than the first one, but she can feel the way Sweet Pea throbs against her tongue, can taste the salt of his arousal at the back of her throat, and it makes her shiver in content as she juts her hips, riding the waves of her orgasm.

* * *

“They’re still looking for you, you know,” he says against her hair as she straddles his hips, grinding her clit along the thick shaft of his erection, up and down, up and down, the drag of him making her cunt squeeze in anticipation as more and more of his warmth slides out of her. He always comes deep and hard and more than once before he leaves her, a dildo plugging his cum snugly inside, as if knowing she needs it to keep her content while he’s gone.

Betty doesn’t know where he goes; she never asks. She thinks it may still be summer, but she doesn’t venture out of the trailer to find out. Sweet Pea spends their every waking hour playing with her, keeping his cock nestled inside of her or holding it just out of reach as she begs and begs, and the stretches of time that he’s outside are the only times she can truly catch her breath before he comes back and fucks her harder and longer and rougher. He’s always far more insatiable for her whenever he returns, just as her cunt is always wetter and far more sensitive for his cock after being left with a dildo for so long.

“Who is?” she murmurs as she grasps his cock and circles the tip of it over her clit, and more of his cum drips out of her as her pussy flutters. She’s not allowed to have him inside of her until she’s squeezed all of his cum out, ready for her to take more, and she’s come to love the slick slide of it down her thighs, making her all the more sensitive for when she can finally have him filling her again.

Betty feels Sweet Pea smirk against her temple, his hand reaching between them to grasp his cock. “No one important,” he tells her, dragging the wetness of his cum and her arousal as he guides his tip from her clit, over her cunt, until he’s nudging at the swell of her ass and pressing against her tight rim. “Now, be a good slut and hold yourself open. Daddy wants to break in your last hole.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Betty/Sweetpea Sweetpea has been lustful for Betty since she did the serpent dance and looked towards him; so he did what was necessary and took her. He keeps her in the trailer at all times, even when he’s gone, whilst abusing her body and cunt. He’s training her to worship him and please him, if she becomes nothing besides a mindless slut in the process; her holes and body is still the prettiest in Riverdale. Kinks- slave training, overstimulation, dubcon/noncon, rough sex, praise, begging." - an anon on tumblr


End file.
